The Molecular Biology and Animal Core will provide reagents to assist in the study of nuclear[unreadable] calcium signaling and its effects in liver. The core will generate, purify and maintain adenoviruses and[unreadable] genetically engineered cell lines in which nuclear or cytosolic calcium signaling is suppressed. The core also[unreadable] will assist in the development and characterization of siRNAs requested for use in the individual projects.[unreadable] The core will offer breeding and genotyping services for MKP-1 knock-out mice. The core will provide[unreadable] hepatocytes and other cells from MKP-1 knock-out mice for the analysis of calcium signaling and related[unreadable] studies. The core will include dedicated personnel and will be located within the Core Directors' laboratory.